Oliver, I Warned You
by SMF - Resonating Love
Summary: Sequel to "Oliver, I Want to Murder You" that you guys asked for. Liley fluff and some Oliver/Joanie in there too.


**5/28/09**

**This is the sequel to "Oliver, I Want to Murder You" that you guys requested. My first sequel! I'm back in the game! :D**

**Enjoy!**

–

Oliver swore he was digging his own grave. One second he was commenting on Lilly's outfit, the next he was cowering under the eyes of a certain blue-eyed brunette. He mentally thanked Lilly for being there; she was Miley's comfort source.

"Miley." Lilly nearly begged. The tension was getting too much for her. "Miley, look at me." Miley's gaze quivered, but she didn't look away. "Miley Ray Stewart! You look at me right now or else I'm going to ignore you for the rest of the night!" Miley immediately tore her gaze from Oliver and set her sights on her seething girlfriend. "Now you leave Oliver alone, you hear me, Stewart? Can't I get a compliment from someone other than my girlfriend once and a while?" Miley solemnly nodded and leaned away from Oliver, no longer squishing Lilly who was stuck in between them. Lilly smiled gratefully, "Good! Now that that's settled, let's finish watching the movie." Lilly happily reached for the remote and hit the 'play' button.

Although Oliver knew Miley had calmed down, he knew he wasn't out of the burning, jealous fire yet. He kept his distance on his side of the couch, making sure not to bump knees or elbows with Lilly.

He would never admit it to Lilly, and especially not to Miley, but Lilly's touch comforted him. His recent break up with Joanie tore at his heart. Lilly seemed to be doing her best to connect the shattered pieces. He knew Miley did too...

He was broken out of his thoughts by a high-pitched ring tone. Lilly "eeped" and quickly searched her pockets for her phone. Grabbing her phone while Miley paused the movie, again, Lilly jumped up and answered it. "Hello?" She shot them an apologetic look before slowly walking out of the room. She paused at the door. "Yeah, mom, I'm at Miley's place--" The door shut behind her.

Oliver's palms began to sweat at the tension that had suddenly returned to the room. He swore he saw a dark cloud forming above their heads. He knew he had to say something. "Listen, Miley--"

"No, Oliver. _You_ listen." Miley harshly interrupted. "I don't know what you were thinking by touching Lilly like that--" Oliver raised his hand to say something, but he was quickly silenced, again. "--And I don't really care." Miley took a deep breath. Her gaze was fixed on the door Lilly left through only minutes ago. "But I know I need to apologize. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I'm just...I-I'm sorry."

Oliver was more than surprised to hear Miley's apology so early; he thought he'd have to work for it. He carefully gathered his thoughts together for a response. One question was nagging at his brain. He slowly started to speak, "Miley, I've never seen you so mad before...or so jealous." Miley broke her gaze off the door and fixed a glare on the doughnut sitting next to her. Oliver panicked and quickly continued, "I was surprised, Miley! I mean...why are you suddenly acting this way with Lilly? I mean, I know you two are going out and everything now, but you've never acted this way with any of your old boyfriends...well maybe except for Jake." His gaze dropped to his hands, suddenly finding them more interesting than usual.

Miley didn't answer for a while. But when she did, Oliver was stunned. "I love her." She quietly confessed, her voice barely above a whisper, but Oliver heard her loud and clear. When Oliver looked up, he saw a goofy grin on Miley's face. "I love her...more than anything else in this world." Her gaze turned back to the closed door; Lilly's muffled voice could be heard if she concentrated hard enough. "I would give up Hannah for her if it'd make her happy." Her gaze shot back to Oliver. "And it hurts to see guys touch her."

A pained expression planted itself on her naturally gorgeous features. "We haven't told anyone yet; We've kept it a secret for a while now. And everyday I see some guy hit on her." Hands clenched the arms of the couch. "I can't do anything about it. But when you started...touching her like that...I couldn't take it anymore!" Miley's emotions burst out of control as she ripped part of the couch's material with her dull nails. "I'm sorry it had to be you, Oliver." Miley finished. She slowly retracted her finger nails from the slightly torn couch and rested her hands on her lap.

Oliver's eyes were wide now. He didn't think Miley and Lilly's relationship ran that deep. He cursed himself for being so stupid. He knew what he was doing to Miley, but he was so bent on finally getting them to admit they were going out that he didn't notice how much she was hurting.

_I'm such a jerk._ Oliver mentally kicked himself. _I don't deserve such great friends like Miley and Lilly...Miley could have done so much worse than what she did, but she didn't._ Oliver glanced at Miley's face, noticing she had gone quiet. He was once again caught off guard by the expression on her face.

_Tears._ Oliver wanted to erase everything he did. _She's crying...I made Miley cry._

Before Oliver could speak words of comfort to one of his best friends, the door opened and Lilly popped into view. The blonde's attention was still on her phone, so she didn't see or feel the obvious tension. "Sorry, guys. That was my mom being paranoid again--" Then, as if she could sense something was wrong, Lilly's gaze shot up from her phone and onto her two best friends.

She saw Oliver first and noticed his clear discomfort and panic. She then shifted her stare onto Miley, whose back was turned to her. But Lilly knew something was wrong. "Miley?" Miley's shoulders shook at Lilly's concerned tone. Lilly rushed over to her distressed girlfriend's side. "Miley, what's wrong? What happened?" Lilly urgently asked while she gathered the sobbing girl into her arms. Oliver expected some kind of accusation from Lilly, but received none. Lilly was far too caught up in Miley to even glance at him.

Miley buried her head in Lilly's shoulder and wrapped her arms around Lilly's torso. Climbing into Lilly's lap now, Miley could receive all the comfort that Lilly offered. Trying to get Miley to breathe normally, Lilly rubbed circles into Miley's back. She slowly coaxed her girlfriend into a calm state, and Miley stopped crying.

"Sorry, Lil." Miley sighed when she lifted herself up. "I didn't mean for you to worry." Lilly's naturally soft gaze hardened slightly, but she didn't say anything. She tightened her grip and rested her forehead against Miley's; staring each other down. Oliver watched with slight jealously. He could've had that connection with Joanie...if she hadn't left.

"Oliver?" Oliver, again, snapped out of his remorse. Lilly back was now pressed against the arm of the couch with Miley's head in her lap. Miley was sprawled across the couch and Oliver was pleasantly surprised to see that he still had some space. "Look, Oliver." Miley started again, realizing she had caught his attention. "I'm fine with you touchin' Lilly...well as long as ya don't linger for too long." Miley's accent stood out like it always did when she was near Lilly. "But, you cannot ever, ever do this--"

Miley grabbed a fistful of Lilly's t-shirt and pulled her down for a heart-stopping kiss. Lilly responded with kind as she ran her fingers across Miley's cheeks. Although it was quite difficult to kiss upside down, Miley took control and wrapped her arms around Lilly's neck and pulled her down more. It was obvious that they were both holding back that whole night, so their need for each other nearly exploded.

"Okay, guys. I get your point. Now can we watch the movie now?" Oliver rolled his eyes when he didn't get an answer.

Rolling off the couch and walking into the kitchen, Oliver knew he had to occupy himself while his friends made out. One thing was for sure...

They didn't watch the movie until _much_ later.

-

END

-

**5/31/09**

**Okay! This took longer than expected...**

**As you can see, I've started to put dates on my stories. I wanted to get a look at how long it usually takes me to write and update a story. Right now it looks like I'm doin' a pretty decent job, I guess. But I can do better.**

**Sorry, guys. Hanging out with friends and doing homework always comes first. :P**

**Anyways, hope you guys liked it. I will be writing many more liley fics soon! I've already got one chapter for a new story written out, so I'll be typing that out right after I post this. :D **

**See you guys soon! R&R please!**


End file.
